ETP012: Welcome to the Big Leagues
is the 12th chapter of The Electric Tale of Pikachu. Synopsis Ash competes in the League and wins several rounds. He also meets Richie, a kind trainer, who uses powerful Pokémon, as well as Gary, who also came to compete. While Ash fights Jeanette with a lot of courage, he wonders which rival will he fight against. Chapter Plot Ash's Kingler attacks Zubat and wins the round. Ash is relieved, but excited he won the first round. He is at the League, where there are many battles, which will decide who will be the Champion. Ash admits he is still exicted, considering he never fought a battle with so many people watching him. Gary comes and congratulates Ash on his first victory. Ash thinks he will beat Gary, but Gary wonders if Ash will manage to win so many battles. Ash admits he will cheer for Gary, who thinks it would be a pleasure to battle against Ash. Later, Ash learns neither Misty nor Brock managed to pass the first round. Ash tells they are nothing special. Brock tells that if one is too full of himself, he will lose. Still, Misty admits Ash raised his Pokémon well. Ash reveals he has a secret weapon, but does not see Pikachu, who eats with another Pikachu. The owner of Pikachu tells Ash's Pikachu does not bother anyone, and it is better to eat together. The boy recognizes Ash, whose Krabby evolved into Kingler during the battle. The boy introduces himself as Richie, while his Pikachu is nicknamed Chuchino. Richie wants to know how Ash managed to evolve Krabby during the match. Ash replies it is a secret, but deep down he knows that was coincidence. Ash thinks his match is nothing compared to Richie's (wanting to give a compliment back), but Richie runs off to his battle, relieving Ash. Richie won only by using his Chuchino, amazing Ash by that fact. Misty warns Ash there are many high-level Pokémon and asks if he needs a coach. At night, Ash watches over his Poké Ball. Misty and Brock come and ask if it is his secret weapon. Ash confirms, as he sends a Charizard. However, it does not listen to him. Misty tells that Charizard are usually moody, while Brock thinks a trainer like Ash cannot control such Pokémon. Ash presents a flare, as he trained Charizard with it, as Charizard is in love with this flare and will do anything if it is presented. Brock sees the candle is lit by the legendary Fire Pokémon. However, once the flame douses, Charizard stops obeying. Brock advises to use Charizard as a last resort and use other Pokémon more frequently. Ash wonders if he can train with these Pokémon, making Misty pat him on his had for more self-confidence. Next day, Ash uses Squirtle, which wins the second round. Ash is glad he won and meets Richie, then walk together, laughing. Brock believes it would be good if Richie and Ash fought against each other, but Misty does not think so. Brock tells it is a man thing, causing Misty to punch him. Round after round, Ash and Richie win more and more rounds. However, Richie admires Ash's calmness, as Richie is always nervous, but feels alive battling. Richie knows he will face an expert trainer he never saw before, but feels prepared for that battle. Richie wishes he and Ash can battle. Richie knows Ash won't hate him if Richie wins, but Ash tells him to dream. Next day, Ash and Richie see their opponents. Ash battles Jeanette and Richie fights Gary Oak. Ash and Richie wish each other luck and go to the battle fields. Ash fears a bit for Richie, as Gary wins using only one Pokémon. However, Ash focuses on his battle, as his Bulbasaur uses Leech Seed on Jeanette's Beedrill. Beedrill is defeated, so Jeanette sends Bellsprout. Bulbasaur goes to tackle Bellsprout, who dodges its attacks and uses Slam, defeating Bulbasaur. Ash sends Pikachu, who uses Agility and goes onto Bellsprout, electrocuting it. However, Bellsprout has its roots binded to the ground, negating electrical damage and tosses Pikachu away. Using Slam, Bellsprout defeats Pikachu. Ash goes to send his last Pokémon. He thinks of using Charizard, but then wants to win this battle. He sends Muk, on which Bellsprout's moves or tactics do not work. Muk goes onto Bellsprout, who cannot move and is defeated. Ash wins the round, but storms off and sees Gary lost against Richie. Ash wonders if Richie is a much more powerful rival than Gary, but knows he will have to fight Richie. Gallery Category:The Electric Tale of Pikachu chapters